Feliz San Valentin, Pip
by Aki-chan1998
Summary: Todos se regalan objetos y cosas lindas en este día tan "cursi", excepto por el británico dulce -novio del hijo de Satanás- por qué?, ¿acaso no lo ama?, ¿acaso le daban igual sus sentimientos?, solo Dios sabe que preparará Damien para Pip


**San Valentín, muy tarde pero ya saben lo que dicen "más vale tarde que nunca!", Gracias a Nerea Kurt que me ayudó, te debo el favor!**

* * *

13 de febrero, solo un día antes de aquella festividad que todo el mundo celebra al lado de sus seres más amados y sus amigos más queridos. Todos estaban contentos… a acepción de Damien, hijo de satanás, quien celebraba esta época con su padre, la pareja de su padre y su ex-amante.

-¡Chris! ¡Las galletas ya están listas! – gritaba el Anticristo.

-Oh, gracias cielo, ¿Me ayudas a servirlas?

-No

-¡Hola chicos!

-Hola Saddam

-Hola marica… digo, Chris

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te invitó?

-Relájate Dami

- No me llames Dami

-¿Acaso no es mejor que "cielo"? – preguntó cínicamente.

-¡Son la misma mierda!

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué sucede aquí?

-¡Hola Satán!

-¡Oh! ¡Jesucristo mío!... Saddam ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo todos los años, ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Se supone que vendrías mañana, hoy no

-¡¿A quién le importa?! ¡Córrelo papá!

-Vamos, Damien, yo soy como un segundo padre para ti – Dijo haciéndole ojitos.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que soy como un segundo padre, bueno y cariñoso –

-¿Padre? ¡Yo no tengo a otro padre que no sea él! – dijo señalando al macho cabrío

-Damien, te vez enojadito

-Papá, no lo quiero

-Pero Damien, debes darle una oportunidad

-No lo quiero – voltea a ver al dictador – No te quiero, vete – le dijo secamente.

-Cielo, no le hables así

-Tu cállate, marica

-¡Damien!

-Papá, ¿No lo entiendes?, no quiero otro padre, estos dos son unos maricas

-Damien…

-Ni siquiera tengo mamá…

-Damien

-¡Tu solo eres mi creador! - después de estas palabras, el Anticristo sintió caliente su mejilla, después un dolor, ¡Su padre le había golpeado! Nunca había hecho tal cosa –Papá…

-Vete a tu habitación – el muchacho se fue molesto a su habitación, minutos después alguien llamo a su puerta._ "TOC- TOC- TOC"_

-¡Lárgate! – respondió con el rostro hundido en la almohada.

-Damien, hijo – habló el demonio mientras entraba.

-No me llames hijo

-Damien, se cómo te sientes… y quiero pedirte perdón

-¿Perdón? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó levantado su cara -¿Por qué nunca sabré lo que es el cariño de una madre? ¿O por el hecho de que prefieres a tus amantes antes que a mí?

-¡Eso no es verdad! – Con uno de sus brazos rodea los hombros de su hijo –te amo más de lo que a mí y a mi reino. Damien, eres mi hijo

-Solo soy tu creación, solo un mensajero que denota el principio de tu reinado

-Si fueras eso ¿No crees que yo ya estaría en la tierra?

-¿Uhh?

-Jajaja, hijo – acarició el cabello de este - ¿Sabes por qué fuiste creado?

-Huu… por tu reinado

-Para acompañarme siempre, ser mi heredero, eres mi hijo, no te veo como algo más o algo menos

-¿Qué hay de tus amantes?

-Damien… - lo abraza – desde que pasas todo el tiempo en la tierra me he sentido muy solo, es por eso que estás conmigo en estas épocas

-Pero no me llevo bien con esos dos, peleamos todo el tiempo

-Lo sé, pero…

-¡Ya se! ¡Déjame ir a la tierra! ¡Hoy papá!

-¿Qué dices? No te entiendo hijo

-Bueno, si me voy ahora no habrán discusiones ni peleas, y así yo paso estos días con mi novio y tú con tus amantes, sin gritos ni problemas o rabietas de diva

-Suena bien hijo, empaca tus cosas, partes hoy mismo

-¡Gracias papá! Pero… ¿Dónde dormiré?

-¿Recuerdas el departamento ese?

-¿El grande con piscina, jacuzzi y un salón de baile?

-¡Sí! Te quedaras ahí

-¡Woo! ¡Gracias padre! – dicho esto el chico abrazó a su padre y comenzó a empacar

-Te hice un refrigerio por si te da hambre en el camino, cielo

-Gracias, Chris –dijo sin mucha importancia

-Suerte niño

-Si

-Cuídate mucho Damien, si alguien intenta secuestrarte…

-Lo sé, "Lo quemo vivo y te lo mando"

-Ese es mi hijo

-Adiós papa - dicho esto, desapareció en un círculo de fuego

-Crecen requeté rápido

-Oh, satán, no llores, vamos por unas galletas

-Está bien…

El diablo y sus acompañantes entraron a casa. Después de partir tardó como tres horas en llegar, suficiente tiempo para comer el refrigerio que le había preparado la pareja de su padre, aunque detestaba el hecho de que lo trataran como a un niño, ¡Ese hombre cocinaba jodidamente sabroso! Pasadas esas horas, llegó a la tierra, en el parque precisamente, en el cual se encontraban sus amigos y su novio. Obviamente hizo su entrada típica de Anticristo, traspasando el suelo en un tornado de fuego.

-Hola

-¡Damien! – se alegró su británica pareja, quien corrió a abrazarle sin importarle el fuego, por su parte, el Anticristo correspondió aquel abrazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que esta época la pasabas con tu padre y su novio marica

-Hubo un cambio de planes, gordo

-¡No me digas gordo! ¡Marica!

-Como se… y ¿Qué están haciendo?

-Pensado

-¿Pensado? ¿Ustedes? ¡Que milagro! ¿Y qué pensaban?

-En que darle mañana a nuestros amores –habló el rubio pervertido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es un cumpleaños? ¿Navidad?

-¡Día de los Enamorados! – respondió alegremente el inglés.

-¿El día de quién?

-¿Uhh? ¿No sabes que es el día de los enamorados? - pregunto el judío.

-No

-Es un día muy especial –dijo el azabache, novio del judío.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estas con la persona que más amas – habló secamente el chico del pompón amarillo.

-¿Y qué? ¿Es obligatorio?

-N-no… pero… ese día demuestras lo mucho que te importa alguien – habló el británico.

-¿Demostrarlo? ¿Cómo?

-Reglando flores, chocolates, peluches… -dijo el mismo inglés.

-Suena… marica

-Pe-pero Damien, yo ya te compre tu regalo – es parque se inundó en un silencio incómodo. Damien suspira.

-Pip…

-O-oye Pip, Butters ¿Por qué no vamos al centro comercial a tomar algo? – habló el judío.

-S-si… -los tres chicos salieron, no sin antes darle un beso a sus respectivas parejas.

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!

-Pues… agua y ajo – habló el oji-azul de pompón amarillo.

-¿Agua y ajo?

-Aguantarse y… buscar el regalo de Pip, órale, ya vete – dijo el rubio mientras empujaba al Anticristo.

-O-oye, ¡Suéltame!... hablo enserio ¿Qué le puedo dar a Pip?

-Pues… ¿Qué cosas le gustan?

-No lo sé, no intimamos

-Solo en la cama –habló el pervertido, por lo cual el Anticristo golpeo su brazo -¡Auch!

-No idiota, me refiero a que casi no hablamos

-Es lo mismo

-Idiota… ¿Tu que le regalaras a Kyle?

-Esto – le mostro unos boletos para ir a un juego de básquetbol, zona V.I.P.

-¿De dónde los sacaste?

-¿Cuánto costaron?

-¡¿Cuánto tuviste que bailar?! – Por este cometario todas las miradas se posaron sobre el rubio -¡¿Qué?! Hay que saber de dónde sacar para conseguir un regalo más o menos decente

-…

-…

-…

-Bien… me los dio Token

-¿Token?

Si, él iba a llevar a Clyde, pero al final decidió llevarlo a cenar

-¿Y tú, Kenny?

-No lo sé… ya pensare en algo

-¿Tu, Craig?

-Eso es asunto mío

-Uhhh…

-Mamón… ¿Tu Cartman?

-No lo se

-Me tengo que ir, comienza a oscurecer

-Vale, adiós

-Adiós

-Adiós

-Adiós

Cada chico se retiró a su casa. El Anticristo no tenía de que podría regalarle a su angel.

-Mierda… tengo que pensar en que darle a Pip… tiene que ser algo especia y perfecto – golpea la pared con su puño -¡Carajo! ¿Por qué tuve que celebrar estas estúpidas fechas con mi padre? – se asomó por el balcón para ver si la luna le daba alguna idea -¡Ya se!... – Despues de varias llamadas decidió irse a dormir tranquilamente – Buenas noches Pip… -

Ya era de mañana siguiente, la preparatoria de South Park parecía fiesta de primavera, todo adornado con flores y corazones, todo mundo se daba regalos, abrazos y besos, algo completamente "cursi"

-oh, Eric, gracias!- decía contenta la azabache al ver que su novio le había obsequiado un globo, unos chocolates en forma de corazón, un gatito de peluche y ¿Por qué no mencionarlo? Un costoso perfume Chanel no° 5, justo el que usaba Marilyn Monroe, actriz favorita de la chica

-tu sabes que solo lo mejor para ti, linda- dijo el muchacho mientras abrazaba a su novia

Con el paso de los años, el cerebro del castaño había madurado y desarrollado emociones y sentimientos más profundos. El rubio inocente se encontraba emocionado por el presente que le daría su novio

-oh, salchichas ¿q-que será?- al abrirlo, el pequeño pudo notar un conejito real blanco cual nieve y patitas negras, las cuales parecían botitas- e-es hermoso Kenny… gra-gracias!

-sabía que te gustaría, Buttie

-me f-fascino!

-me alegra, quiero verte siempre felíz- dicho esto, besó la frente del menor, quién no dejaba de mirar a su "bebé"

El pequeño obviamente se sorprendió que no le regalase algo como un vibrador, lubricante, un baby doll u otro objeto sexual. El siguiente regalo no era de esperarse que fuese un viaje a la playa, a Francia o incluso en la luna, pues todos sabían que el chico más adinerado del pueblo le regalaría algo extravagante a su novio

-ya dime Token, no sé qué…..- el chico quedó en shock por minutos

-Clyde?, o-oye estás….- no terminó su frase, su novio le había rodeado el cuello con los brazos y le planteó un dulce y (erótico) beso

-te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo mucho, Token!

-yo también te amo, Clyde

No fue algo muy extravagante, solo una reservación romántica para "_El mundo del Taco Mexicano". _El mejor restaurante de México en South Park, siempre había sido el sueño del castaño ir a ese lugar, pero no podía, ya que era muy caro, la comida era más mexicana que el nopal, atendida por los mejores meseros mexicanos y música en vivo de cualquier artista mexicano famoso y…. bueno pues, si, si era un gran lujo. El siguiente presente se puede dar de una forma fría, pero lo importante es que tú sientas el mensaje que traten de darte

-oh D-Dios, q-que será?, ngh, unos calzoncillos nuevos?, una nueva taza?, repelente anti-gnomos? Gha!, es mucha presión!

-tweek… tweakers!- dijo tomando a su novio de los brazos para detener sus temblores- solo ábrelo, sí?

-o-okay, ngh- al abrirlo, pudo notar un marco de plata pura, en él, una foto del rubio y su novio besándose. La foto favorita del cafeinomano que tenía en su celular, ahora en un marco grande de plata, detrás de este un recado pequeño que decía

"_Prometo mi amor, te juro ante Dios_

_Nunca te voy a faltar_

_Tu corazón, no volverá a llorar"_

-oh, C-Craig… es tan…- el novio de esté abrazó al rubio

-Tweek, te juro que desde que te conocí sentí que era el chico más afortunado de este puto mundo, nadie podría igualarte, siento tanto amor hacía ti

-más que el que sientes por esa p-puta rata… digo, cuyo?

-…..sí

Ambos chicos se acercaron más, se besaron dulcemente. Por último, estaba un chico de pompón rojo esperando a su novio, pues tenía que darle ese regalo tan importante, a lo lejos pudo notar un gorrito verde y debajo su respectivo dueño, el azabache sonrió de oreja a oreja y corrió rápidamente

-KYLE!- gritaba el muchacho mientras se acercaba

-Stan, ¿Qué pasa?, luces… agitado

-b-bueno, al verte se me agita el corazón

-qué lindo… pero de verdad, ¿pasa ago?

-sí, esto!- dijo mientras le mostraba las entradas- vamos a ir a ver a tu equipo favorito

-de verdad?!

-sí, zona V.I.P

-oh Stan, gracias!- dijo pegándose al pecho de su novio- pensé que estaban agotadas y encima, muy caras

-pff, nada es suficiente para ti, Ky, tú lo mereces todo después de hacer el honor de ser mi novio

-eres el mejor de todos, Stan, te juro que no sé cómo agradecértelo

-dándome un beso

-eres muy lindo…

Ambos chicos se besaron dulcemente. El Anticristo entró al aula y se dispuso en su lugar, su inglés pareja caminó hacia el con una caja bien adornada y con lindos detalles

-Hola Damien

-Oh… hola Pip

-Toma – extiende sus manos las cuales sostenían la caja bien adornada.

-Nos es mi cumpleaños, Pip

-Lo sé, es solo que… hoy es el día de los enamorados… y pues… - el Anticristo arqueó una ceja – no… nada, aquí te lo dejo- triste, el inglés dejó la cajita sobre el pupitre de su novio y se encaminó al patio.

-Damien… -se acercó un rubio junto a su "conejito"

-¿Qué?

-¿No le regalaste nada a Pip?

-No

-¡¿Por qué no?! - Preguntó molesta una chica de boina rosa.

-No me dio la gana

-Damien, esperaba eso de Craig, pero no de ti

-Qué pena, Marsh

-¿No sabes lo que gastó Pip para ese pinche regalo? – exclamo molesto el oji-azul.

-No… - se pone de pie -¿Y sabes que, Tucker?... no me interesa- el Anticristo salió del aula, y seguidamente de la escuela.

El día de los enamorados ya estaba concluyendo. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que el inglés llegara a su casa. El aire le soplaba con misterio, y podía sentir un extraño sentimiento angustioso; el desconcierto pesó sobre sus hombros al atravesar el marco de la puerta. Observó el recibidor, la escalinata y al fondo el acceso a la cocina… todo igual a como lo había dejado.

_-no sé por qué me ilusiono_

La confianza de sentirse solitario en su hogar lo obligó a lanzar con furia la mochila hacia uno de los sofás, pero fue sustituido por la tristeza casi al instante; se quebró ahí mismo. Las lágrimas saladas corrían por sus mejillas, dejando el rastro de amargura tras ellas, demostrando el frio dolor de la indiferencia con la que él Anticristo le había golpeado. Sus ojos, hinchados y llorosos, se sintieron pesados; decidió encaminarse a su habitación a pasos atropellados con el deseo de ahogar el sollozo entre la mullida almohada. Se paseó por el pasillo distinguiendo el portón de su habitación como la luz al final del túnel de la muerte, estaba tan mal que incluso la idea de tumbarse a mitad del pasadizo le fue tentadora.

Torneó la manija de la puerta y lo que se revelo del otro lado de ella le resulto tan extraordinario como encantador. Un sendero de rosas se abría paso por el monótono color marrón del piso; los pétalos cincelaban con envidiable precisión, un sendero que solo era capaz de dirigirse a un destino pasional. Las velas fulgurantes formaban una moldura dorada a los bordes del camino y se perdían al atravesar el umbral de la puerta al tocador.

La vía carmín parecía tan delicada y el británico se preguntó si sería prudente cruzar sobre las hojas frescas de flores; indeciso optó por cerrar con firmeza sus ojos y dejar que su cuerpo se moviera por sí mismo, con el latir repentino de su corazón y la descontrolada respiración. A cada paso su cuerpo se sentía más ligero, y el calor de las velas, más que ser sofocante, simulaba ser una manta cálida sobre su pecho.

Al abrir sus ojos reparó en la atmosfera sensual y pacifica que lo envolvía con lentitud desesperante; sus ojos se iluminaron de esperanza y anunciaban un ánimo enamoradizo que el rubio no pudo ocultar. La tina, rebosante de agua, burbujeaba con suavidad; los pétalos, antes unidos en el sendero, se habían esparcido por todo el embaldosado, salpicando los bordes de la tina con su escarlata apasionado; las velas iluminaban solo lo necesario para distinguir entre la oscuridad el sensual cuadro.

-¿Te gusta? – El Anticristo reveló su figura a espaldas del británico, atrapándolo en un abrazo deleitable. Los músculos del inglés se tensaron al sentir un cosquilleo en sus piernas lo cual no hizo más que debilitarlo.

-Y-yo creí que… que esto era algo… cursi – La manos de su novio se pasearon por el pecho tembloroso del rubio oprimiendo y acariciando con la malicia presente en sus acciones. La lengua húmeda del Anticristo relamió el lóbulo del ángel , saboreando el sabor de la carne.

-Yo no soy cursi… soy excitante - con lentitud, fue plegando su camino, sintiendo caliente la piel del menor bajo su manos, una punzada repentina oprimió su estómago y la fuerza con la que lo envolvía entre sus brazos aumento -Yo… lo siento

-N-no te preocu-pes… -sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza al percibir los dedos fríos del Anticristo recorrer su estómago y pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón y sentir el soplo de sus respiración tras su cuello descubierto.

-De verdad te quiero… te amo Pip – el oji rojo fue retirando lentamente el abrigo rojo del inglés, dando ósculos suaves y chupando la piel de su espalda descubierta; otra punzada ataco la parte baja de su estómago al ver la blanca piel de este y esta vez su lengua hizo un recorrido desde el borde del pantalón hasta el cuello, pellizcando los pezones del rubio en el acto. -Ah-ahhh- Damien giro con brutalidad el cuerpo del británico y de un solo golpe unió ambos labios, enredando sus lenguas y explorando cada rincón de su boca, sintiendo el sabor de este y delatándose con sus los gimoteos.

La diestra traviesa del oji rojo estrujó el trasero de su rubio, acercando sus caderas, rozando ambos miembros y suspirando por la dureza del otro. Los brazos del rubio se cruzaron tras el cuello de su pareja, serpenteando su cuerpo en un intento de unir más sus cuerpos ardientes, la ropa era ya una barrera que los separaba. El de orbes celestes dio un lametón fugaz a la barbilla del oji rojo y enseguida se decidió a retirar la camisa del demonio; quería sentirlo con la mayor pasión posible.

Una corriente eléctrica se escabulló por la espalda del azabache al sentir la humedad en su babilla, estaba caliente, muy caliente y con ayuda de su pareja fue capaz de arrancar la prenda de su cuerpo y lanzarla lejos de su alcance. De nueva cuenta restregó ambas bocas y con pasos lentos fue haciendo retroceder al rubio por el piso salpicado de pétalos, en dirección a la tina burbujeante; sus manos dieron con estrecha cintura del inglés y no dudo en sostenerla; los poros de su cuerpo irradiaban deseo, deseo por el europeo. Entre su aura lujuriosa y posesiva, encerró al inglés. Sus dientes mordieron uno de los rosados pezones y su mano fue descendiendo hasta el pantalón, acariciando la hombría del rubio por sobre la tela. Los ojos añiles irradiaban luces de placer y se perdían al sentir los espasmos que le otorgaban las caricias de su novio.

-Pip… te… deseo, te deseo tanto – Con desespero retiró los pantalones y la ropa interior. Sus dientes fueron a dar directo a la clavícula de su novio, sorbiendo la piel, sediento de él. Los ojos del inglés brillaron de sorpresa al sentir, en la punta del miembro del europeo, un líquido fogoso. Sostuvo al rubio entre sus brazos y lo depositó con delicadeza en el interior de la bañera; cegado por la excitación, las manos del inglés fueron a dar a su propio miembro con morbosa inocencia.

-D-Damien…

-dime

-te amo

-y yo a ti Pip, no tienes idea de cuánto quería hacer esto… Pip, quiero que seas mío

-lo soy… soy todo tuyo… Damien… tómame

-tus deseos son mis órdenes…

Y puso manos a la obra. El Anticristo arrinconó al británico contra una parte de la tina caliente, comenzó a lamer su delicioso cuello mientras acariciaba delicadamente la espalda del rubio. Bajo sus manos hacia el trasero del menor, acariciarlo lentamente hacía que fuese aumentando más la pasión entre ambos muchachos, pero el Anticristo no quería apresurarse, quería jugar un poco más con su novio

-D-Damien…

-sí?

-d-deja de jugar….y-ya no aguanto…

-tranquilo, Pip, además… ya sabías que me encanta jugar… jejeje

-n-no me gusta

-calma….- el oji rojo levantó un poco a su rubio, este rodeó la cintura del Anticristo con sus piernas, el azabache estaba a punto de colocar su miembro dentro del rubio- listo, Pip?

-s-sí…

-relájate….- las embestidas comenzaron, las primeras fueron delicadas y suaves, después se fueron tornando más intensas y rápidas, tanto que el británico se aferró a las espalda se su novio, hasta el punto de comenzar a rasguñarlo, lo cual excitaba más al Anticristo

-aaah… D-Damien…

-sshhh…- no se detenía, mientras se movía, no dejaba de besar partes del cuerpo de su novio- eres muy apetecible, Pip

-t-te amo… Damien…. Aah…

-y yo a ti…

-Damien… ya no puedo más….

-espera Pip... juntos….

-n-ngh… Damien….D-Damien…. N-no puedo… me vengo…

-P-Pip…

-D-Damien….DAMIEN!- en ese grito, ambos chicos se corrieron, después, el inglés se acomodó sobre el pecho de su novio- Damien, ha sido el mejor regalo de todos…

-el regalo fue que me dejaras estar contigo, fue lo mejor

-t-te gustó l-lo que te d-di?

-sí, siempre he querido unas botas así de altas

-l-lo sé…. Damien…

-hmm?

-volverás al infierno?...

-hmm…

-¿me volverás a dejar solo?

-…no

-no?

-no, prefiero estar junto a ti a estar allá abajo solo, no necesito llamas para sentirme cálido, contigo basta, y eso quiero, tenerte conmigo siempre

-Damien…- ambos chicos estaban a punto de unir sus labios en un cálido beso…

-P-Pip, si Damien no q-quiso pasar contigo el día d-de Dan Valentín, n-nosotros te acompa…-dijo el inocente rubio mientras entraba acompañado de todos los chicos

-ah!, Butters, Tweek, chicos, que hacen aquí?!

-ve-venimos a acompañarte..

-pero parece que estas muy bien "acompañadito" ¿no es así pip?

-Cállate McCormick, mejor váyanse, esto es algo privado

-no tienes por qué decirlo, ya nos dimos cuenta- dijo el pelirrojo cubriéndose los ojos

-Entonces que esperan?, ya lárguense

-ay no, yo quiero seguir disfrutando el espectáculo

-vámonos Kenny- dijo su judío amigo jalándolo se su chamarra. Todos los chicos salieron de la habitación

-este ha sido un San Valentín muy raro…

-tú lo has dicho

-pero… aun así fue hermosa esta noche porqué pude estar a tu lado… de verdad Pip, te amo con todo mi ser

-¿Cuándo me dejarás de amar?

-cuando el infierno se congele

-Damien….- Ambos chicos nuevamente unieron sus labios en un hermoso beso el cual expresaba cuanto se amaban

* * *

**Ok si, tuvo un final bien pinshes raro, el efecto del sueño o.O', igual, espero que os haya gustado **


End file.
